


Sojourn

by duesternis



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, BDSM, Cock Cages, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duesternis/pseuds/duesternis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smoker takes Crocodile to finally meet his parents.</p><p>„I still don‘t think this is a good idea.“<br/>„You‘re so rude. I‘m a perfectly well behaved gentleman. And I even remembered to pack some presents for your parents.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sojourn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CuraAtlanticus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuraAtlanticus/gifts).



> This is a present for my nii-san. go meet her over at her tumblr: http://curaphyllobates.tumblr.com/  
> hope you like this, love ♥

„I still don‘t think this is a good idea“, grumbled Smoker and switched lanes.  
Crocodile just casually tapped the ash from his cigar into the ashtray and rested his elbow on the rim of the window.  
Warm wind flowed through the crack at the top and made a few loose strands in Crocodile‘s usually flawless hair whip gently against his face.  
„Please pray tell why, Smoker-kun? They‘re your parents. You shouldn‘t be concerned.“  
Smoker shot Crocodile a dirty look and rubbed a hand over his forehead.  
„I‘m not concerned for me. I‘m concerned for them.“  
Crocodile clicked his tongue and looked awfully hurt for a second. Smoker just rolled his eyes at the antics.  
„You‘re so rude. I‘m a perfectly well behaved gentleman. And I even remembered to pack some presents for your parents.“  
„After you did illegal research on their preferences in whatever you bought for them? And you‘re anything but well behaved, Crocodile, and you know that better than I do.“  
Now the hurt was nearly real.  
„Why do you hurt me like that? Don‘t you love me?“ The tone killed it though.  
Smoker laughed and rubbed a warm hand over Crocodile‘s massive thigh. „Sure, I love you just fine. No matter how whiny you get, don‘t worry. Just be nice.“  
It was extraordinary how easy it was by now to admit the fact, that Smoker loved Crocodile. Very much so.  
In the beginning it had been... hard.  
Smoker shook his head and chased the memories away. Crocodile put his heavy hand on Smoker‘s thigh and hummed along to the radio.  
Else it was quiet in the car for a very long time.

„Okay. Still a bad idea.“  
„It‘s beyond too late for regrets and it‘s not as if you agreed to marry me or anything.“ Smoker ignored the hurt pout Crocodile sported and just got out of the car.  
There was no way he‘d ever marry anyone. Much less an obnoxious, filthy rich bastard like Crocodile.  
„Hi, Mum. You look good.“ His mother walked down the garden-path and hugged Smoker.  
„I‘m so glad to see you, honey! How was the drive?“  
„Long, but good.“ Smoker smiled tightly and his father came down the garden-path as well. Clapped his shoulder and Smoker turned out of his mother‘s arms to wave Crocodile over.  
Who leaned, elegant as ever, against the car and smoked one of those disgustingly expensive cigars. Again.  
„Mum, Dad, meet Crocodile. Crocodile, my parents.“  
Crocodile smiled sweetly and crossed the few steps between them. Smoker‘s mother had to crane her neck to look at his face.  
„It‘s a pleasure to finally meet you.“ Crocodile actually took her hand and pressed his lips to it. Smoker had no idea when the cigar had transferred from mouth to hand.  
Thankfully his father only received a very firm handshake.  
„Good to finally meet you.“ There was an awkward pause and Smoker wanted to hit someone.  
„Why don‘t we go inside? There‘s cake...“ His mother smiled, cheeks still red and Crocodile was quick to agree in his smoothest voice.  
Smoker grabbed the back of his vest and then pulled him down. „Watch it, bastard.“  
„You rather resemble your mother. And I‘m very glad about that.“ Crocodile smiled and cupped Smoker‘s face in his hands. Pressed a soft kiss to his lips and then walked towards the door.  
„Oh, and don‘t forget the bag, love.“ His broad back obscured the door for a second and then Smoker was alone on the lawn. He waved at the neighbours and got the bag from the trunk.  
It was mostly filled with Crocodile‘s stuff.  
The first drops of rain hit the street and Smoker hurried inside.

There weren‘t enough things in the house to kill Crocodile with, was what Smoker decided after they had had coffee with his parents.  
Not that Crocodile had behaved badly or had been inappropriate or anything, really. He had been nice and considerate and funny and so fucking charming.  
And of course the presents he had brought had been just right.  
And now they were all sitting in the garden, happy the rain had stopped again.  
Crocodile had insisted on Smoker getting some time to talk with his parents alone, so he was now venturing slowly through the garden.  
Smoker sat between his parents on the bench by the apple tree and blew smoke at the dripping leaves.  
„He‘s very nice. Really charming.“  
„What does he do for a living again?“  
„He sells art of all kinds. Also something with the stock market I think. I never really cared.“ Smoker tapped ash into the ashtray and his father did the same.  
„Isn‘t that unusual? I think you both should know what the other does for work.“  
„We beg to differ and that‘s it, Dad. It‘s my life.“  
„Now, boys.“ Smoker‘s mother laughed and put a hand on Smoker‘s knee. „Stay civil, everything‘s just fine.“  
„Peach, let me talk to my son.“  
„Dad.“ Smoker glared at him and then let his eyes follow Crocodile through the garden. He looked good beween the wet plants. Even though he was extremely cautious, to not let any wet touch him.  
„Is he wealthy?“  
„Yeah. What‘s it to you?“  
Smoker‘s father shifted on the bench. „I was just wondering. No need to get angry, son.“  
„Sorry. I made some bad experiences regarding that topic.“ Smoker smiled at his father and put an arm around his shoulders. He didn‘t quite remember them as that bony and narrow.  
But that was age for you.  
„By the way, I set out your old room for the two of you. I hope that‘s fine.“  
Smoker cringed but nodded. Hopefully all his old toys were stored securely somewhere far off.  
Else this trip would really turn out to be hell on earth.  
„How old is Crocodile? He‘s older than you, right? I think he mentioned something like that over the coffee. And the way he calls you “-kun” and all.“  
„He‘s a bit older yeah. And the “-kun” is just a pet-peeve of his. A weird preference he has. I don‘t mind anymore.“  
Smoker shrugged and exhaled a cloud of smoke.  
„It‘s kinda nice, actually. Something special.“  
„Do you give each other many nicknames? I always like it when your father gives me some.“ Smoker‘s mother smiled at her husband and Smoker wanted to fly to the moon and never come back.  
Felt bad about being glad that Crocodile‘s parents were dead, but still.  
He was glad about that.  
And then there was also the thing that he could hardly answer that question truthfully. Not that they were really nicknames. Rather names, but well.  
„Not really. We keep it simple.“ Smoker shrugged and stood, stretching his back. „I‘ll go check up on him. Been sitting all day after all.“  
His mother smiled and gently touched his hand. „Sure. We‘ll be just here.“  
Smoker nodded and quickly walked over to where Crocodile was admiring some plant or other.  
„Hey.“  
„Hello, Smoker-kun. Are you done talking to your parents?“  
„I fled before my mother can start asking me if everything between our sheets is prim and proper.“  
Crocodile laughed and put a hand between Smoker‘s shoulder blades. Who visibly relaxed at the touch.  
„Well, I do hope it never gets prim and proper between our sheets, if I am to be honest. And honesty is one of the most important traits a gentleman can show.“  
Smoker rolled his eyes and tugged Crocodile down for a kiss.  
„As if anyone‘d ever really take you for a gentleman, Crocodile.“ He pressed their lips together and Crocodile dared to slip some tongue.  
Cheeky bastard.  
Smoker rewarded him by gently biting it.  
Which drew a soft moan from the broad chest. And in return a smile from Smoker.  
„You‘ll have to wait for that for a bit. We have parents to entertain.“  
„Shame.“ Crocodile smiled sweetly, licked his lips and sauntered over to the apple tree.  
Probably complimenting Smoker‘s mother on her garden.  
Bootlicker.

„Oh, no, I can‘t fit another thing inside me, really.“ Crocodile laughed and Smoker knew that it was more at his own innuendo than to calm his mother down.  
„Really? Oh, well. You just said it tasted so well...“  
„And it really is delicious, but I can‘t take a third helping.Else the shirts I packed might not fit.“  
And that made everyone laugh.  
Smoker rubbed his hand over Crocodile‘s thigh and finished his glass of wine. Declined a refill and leaned back in his chair.  
„Mum, that was spectacular, really. Thanks for making dinner.“  
„You two were a great help.“ Smoker‘s mother smiled and took a sip of her wine. Her husband pressed a soft kiss to her cheek and Smoker looked at Crocodile to escape the weird feeling of having to see his parents kiss.  
The noises were bad enough.  
Crocodile shamelessly watched.  
Smoker cleared his throat and stood. Started to gather the dishes and his mother hurried to help him. „No, Mum. It‘s fine. Sit. I‘ll manage the dishes, trust me.“  
She smiled and kissed his cheek. „Thanks. If you do happen to need anything, just call me.“

Smoker-kun walked into the kitchen and Crocodile let his eyes travel the length of his back. As openly as he did most of his appreciating.  
Smoker-kun‘s father, whose name had actually never come up before, cleared his throat, much like his son and Crocodile looked at him. Casually, but politely interested.  
„Yes?“  
„You two are happy?“ The uneasiness was palpable in the room and Crocodile enjoyed it greatly.  
He lit himself a cigar and took as much time with it as was possible. Then he looked the man across the table in the eye and sucked on his cigar.  
Glad, Smoker-kun was in the kitchen. He wouldn‘t have liked so much obscenity around his parents.  
„We are. Are you?“ Invading questions could be asked by more than one.  
„Yes, of course! Why would you think otherwise?“  
„I‘m not. Why would you think otherwise about Smoker-kun and myself? If we weren‘t happy with each other he would hardly have brought me to meet his parents.  
If we weren‘t happy with each other we would hardly be still together after nearly four years of leading a relationship that must be so un-fulfilling and miserable. Right?“  
Crocodile took another puff from his cigar and hid his smile behind the smoke.  
Smoker-kun‘s father was still a sputtering mess by the time the smoke subsided. His wife was actually keeping back a laugh and it made Crocodile like her more.  
„I‘ll go, check up on Smoker.“ And with that the man stood and Crocodile was left with Peach.

„So.“  
„So.“  
„How did you two meet? Smoker never told me, no matter how much I asked.“ She smiled and refilled both their glasses.  
Crocodile laughed and got more comfortable in his chair. „We met at his work and he hates talking about it. He loathed me when we first met and I found him hardly anything more than annoying. Handsome but annoying.“  
Peach gasped and filled her mouth with wine.  
Crocodile went on: „Things just went downhill from there, really. We fought nearly constantly, I taunted and teased wherever I could and Smoker-kun tried to get me into as much trouble as he could manage.“  
„No!“  
„Yes.“ Crocodile exhaled softly and smoke billowed through the room. „Until one day he had to help me, else he‘d betray his precious principles and I took him to dinner as a thank you. We somehow ended up in bed and then it was complicated for a bit.“  
„But you sorted it all out.“  
„We did. And now I only have to get Smoker-kun to accept my proposal. He‘s so headstrong, though.“  
„He gets that from his father.“ Peach sighed and took another sip from her glass.  
Smoker-kun‘s voice spilled from the kitchen and Crocodile leaned back, trying to listen in. But water was running and the dishes were clanking.  
He sighed and tapped the ash off his cigar.  
„Are they fighting?“  
„No, Smoker-kun gets louder when he fights with people. I think he is angry, though. There is a very special tilt to his voice when he gets angry. You should know, Peach.“  
„I do know. But he‘s also very good at hiding his feelings.“  
Crocodile raised his glass in agreement and sighed. Too good.

In the kitchen Smoker set the dishes down and started to fill the sink with water, when his father came in.  
„Fled as well?“  
„Your boyfriend‘s fierce.“  
„He picks his battles well. Never goes in when he doesn‘t see a chance of winning.“ Smoker smiled fondly and started to wash the dishes.  
His father lit a cigarette and leaned against the fridge.  
„Did he learn that after he got that scar? Something you wouldn‘t expect on an art-seller.“  
„Dad.“  
„Just asking. No need to get all angry, son. And don‘t forget that I‘m still your father.“  
Smoker aggressively wiped down a plate and set it down with more fervor than necessary.  
„I won‘t tell you about his scars. It‘s not my story to tell. And it took him a fucking year to trust me enough to actually tell me about them. I only learned the full story when he couldn‘t hide it any longer.“  
Another plate clanked against the drying rack.  
„And I won‘t betray his trust by spilling the beans to just about anybody that asks. No matter if they‘re family or if I‘ve never seen them before.“  
Smoker was satisfied as his father stayed silent after that. Only the soft sounds of smoking filled the silence in between the dishes clanking.  
Laughter drifted into the kitchen and Smoker smiled.  
He was definitely glad Crocodile got along with his parents, as well as Crocodile got along with people when he met them for the first time.  
„His left‘s a prosthesis?“  
„Yes. Custom-made. How did you notice? It‘s damn hard to see, if you don‘t know it.“  
„He‘s not right-handed, you see that when he does delicate things, but he doesn‘t use his left for them, so I figured.“  
Smoker smiled, weirdly proud of his father and nodded. „He hates it, so don‘t ask him about it. He‘ll get cranky and even I wonder why I stick with him when he gets cranky.“  
„Good.“  
Smoker wiped the counters in the kitchen and washed his hands. Wiped them dry and walked back into the dining room.  
„And how are you?“  
„Oh, Smoker-kun. Tipsy and very happy. You?“  
„I‘m good.“  
His mother stood up and herded them all over into the living room with the compelling argument of comfortable seating.  
Crocodile sat down on the couch and folded his unbelievably long legs elegantly. Then he reached out and tugged Smoker against his side.  
Wrapped an arm around his waist and Smoker rested a hand on Crocodile‘s thigh.  
Just over the inseam of his pants.  
Across from them, in the two armchairs, sat the parents. Slightly uncomfortable with the open display of innocent intimacy.

The evening was spent with idle conversation, embarrassing pictures being showed around and soft kisses being shared.  
Smoker lit a cigar on Crocodile‘s newly lit one and yawned.  
„Tired, Smoker-kun?“  
„Yeah.“  
„Do you want to go to bed?“  
There was a glint in Crocodile‘s eyes and Smoker grinned.  
„Not yet. I‘m very comfortable here, right now. And I just started with this little baby here.“ Smoker smiled at the cigar and dragged a finger over the smooth tobacco.  
There weren‘t many expensive things Smoker really let Crocodile buy for him, but cigars were one of them.  
He leaned a bit firmer against Crocodile‘s side and kicked his feet up on the couch-table. Closed his eyes and his fingers drew patterns on Crocodile‘s thigh.  
Crocodile hummed warmly and dragged his fingers over Smoker‘s scalp. They left a tingling in their wake.  
Smoker yawned again and Crocodile traced the line of his jaw with the head of his cigar. It was slightly wet from his lips.  
„If you really can‘t keep yourself from yawning, you should go to bed, Smoker-kun. No matter if you just lit up or not.“  
Crocodile was answered with an eye roll and Smoker pressed his cigar into Crocodile‘s hand.  
„You finish it, then. I‘d hate to let it go to waste.“  
„I‘ll see you upstairs.“  
Crocodile‘s tongue was heavy with all the unsaid things he had poured into that sentence and Smoker felt them lick over his back.  
He said good night to his parents and yawned, for good measure.  
„Sleep well, honey.“ His mother gave him a kiss to the cheek and with that Smoker turned and took the stairs.  
He could actually feel Crocodile‘s hungry eyes stick to his skin.

It took nearly an hour until Crocodile‘s steps were to be heard on the stairs and Smoker knew the man had drawn out his cigar as long as possible.  
It made anger trickle trough him.  
The special kind of anger only one thing could quench.  
Sneaky bastard.  
The door opened and Crocodile obstructed all the light that tried to squeeze inside from the hallway.  
„Hello, Smoker-kun.“  
„Crocodile. Get over here and shut the door.“  
Crocodile stepped into the room and shut the door, drawing it out with a smile. He had brought a bottle of water and set it down by the bed, before sitting down on the edge of the mattress.  
Smoker closed the book he had been reading and handed it to Crocodile. Who obediently placed it on the nightstand.  
„I heard this is your old room.“ A wicked smile.  
„It is. What about it?“  
„Is this where you first touched yourself to the image of a man in your mind, Smoker-kun?“  
Smoker‘s heart skipped a beat and he only looked at Crocodile in the low light of the bedside lamp. It caught on Crocodile‘s earring and cast a golden glow over his tanned skin.  
„Is this where you first cursed your own hand and mind for bringing you that undeniable pleasure you feared so? Those fantasies, filthy and shameful?“  
Crocodile licked his lips and Smoker watched his pulse beat quickly against his throat. Blinked very slowly and then moved, forcing Crocodile to stand.  
he pressed against him, chest to chest and tilted his head back to look at Crocodile.  
„Watch your mouth.“  
„I don‘t have a mirror to do so.“  
Smoker couldn‘t help it. He had to laugh at that. Crocodile smiled at his laughing face and pressed a short kiss to his temple.  
Smoker looked up at him again and put a hand against Crocodile‘s waist. Rubbed it through the layers of fabric.  
„Undress for me.“  
There was no need to whisper, no need to make this a secret, hurried thing, Smoker kept reminding himself.  
He was a grown man and he could do as he wanted..  
Even with his parents‘ bedroom just across the hall.

Crocodile took half a step back and started to undress. He was always slow, when he had to do it alone.  
His left hand useless and the right still unused to delicate workings, even after all this time.  
He folded the vest gently and set it down on the table by the window.  
„Smoker-kun, the buttons on the shirt...“  
„What is with them?“ Smoker crossed the small distance Crocodile had put between them and touched the collar of his pristinely white shirt. Rubbed the fabric in his fingers.  
„They are too small.“  
„And?“  
Crocodile licked his lips and swallowed heavily. He was bad at asking for help. His eyes fell to the floor and his cheeks coloured softly.  
Smoker wanted to kiss them, but restrained the urge. „What is it you need?“  
„Please help me, Smoker-kun.“ Crocodile‘s voice was almost timid. Or as timid as a rumble could ever hope to be.  
Smoker dragged his hands from collar to button tab and started to un-do button after button.  
„Your arms.“  
Crocodile held them out and Smoker gently pulled the cufflinks from the cuffs. Placed them on the nightstand and turned to Crocodile again.  
„Now, come on. Don‘t just stand there. Take it off.“  
With a smile that bordered on insubordinate Crocodile took his shirt off and hung it over the back of the chair by the table.  
Then his right deftly opened his belt and the flap of his tailored pants.  
Smoker‘s mouth was watering.  
The warm glow from the lamp drew soft, deep shadows on Crocodile‘s chiselled chest, down to his hips.  
Smoker didn‘t see Crocodile‘s grin, because his eyes were glued to the skin that seemed to climb out of the falling, black pants.  
If he would have seen it, he would have made Crocodile kneel and take it until there was nothing left to take.  
But like this Crocodile just asked „All of it?“ in a hoarse voice and Smoker nodded, eyes hard and mouth a thin line.  
He was already hard in his pyjama-pants.  
Crocodile bent over and took off his socks, before pulling his skin-tight boxers down and stepping out of them.  
His cock was swelling slowly against his leg, lifting itself.  
Smoker watched it swell and Crocodile‘s thighs started to twitch under the scrutiny.  
„Smoker-kun...“  
„Hush.“  
Crocodile carefully exhaled through the nose and his right hand twitched towards his growing erection.  
„Don‘t.“  
Smoker‘s voice was low in the room and Crocodile felt a shiver crawl up his back and then down again.  
A pillow hit the floor with a thud. Smoker pointed at it.

„Kneel.“  
Crocodile tried not to hurry too much to comply. It was so undignified to look wanton.  
He carefully kneeled on the pillow and automatically raised his hands, palms up and fingers spread. Smoker-kun crossed the few steps separating them and his hand was warm in Crocodile‘s hair.  
„Very good.“  
Crocodile sighed softly and a bead of sweat rolled down his spine.  
„I will take your prosthesis off now, okay?“  
Crocodile wet his lips and nodded shakily. The idea of Smoker-kun‘s hands on his arm made him shiver subtly.  
„Crocodile, I need to hear you agree. You know that.“  
Oh, good Smoker-kun. Always so careful and honest, true to the rules. Mostly it still made his heart beat faster.  
„Okay, Smoker-kun.“ Crocodile was a bit taken aback by the rough quality of his voice. Smoker-kun hadn‘t even touched him truly yet and still he was so shaken.  
A hand dragged through his hair again and fingers shortly scratched the back of his neck. Crocodile whined low in his throat and hands gently cupped his elbow.  
Smoker-kun dragged a finger down the inside of Crocodile‘s arm, until it met the cool silicone of the prosthesis.  
Crocodile inhaled deeply and then the added weight on his left arm was gone and cool air hit the stump.  
Air rushed out of his lungs with a soft whistle.  
Smoker-kun cupped the back of his neck in a hand and kissed his forehead. „Very good. Just go on like this and I‘ll be so proud of you.“  
The smoky honey dripped into Crocodile‘s every cell and he nodded against the warm flesh touching him.  
This was ecstasy and they had only just begun.  
Smoker-kun walked over to the bag he had placed by the foot of the bed and the hitch in his step made Crocodile smile. It felt so good to be able to make Smoker-kun painfully hard without as much as a touch.  
He couldn‘t hide his smile when Smoker-kun turned around again and the hard eyes lost a bit of their colour.  
Crocodile licked his lips and his thighs started shaking again.  
„Don‘t start being bad now, Crocodile. This is supposed to come to a nice end, you understand?“  
„Yes.“ It came out breathy and needy. Very undignified.  
Smoker-kun nodded and kneeled down in front of Crocodile. „Good. This will be uncomfortable for a bit. Try to stand it.“  
Crocodile nodded, not quite sure what Smoker had taken from the bag. His breath came ragged by now and his arms were starting to hurt.

Cool, heavy metal touched Crocodile‘s flushed skin and he hissed, head falling against Smoker‘s shoulder.  
„It‘s okay. You‘re doing very well.“  
Smoker‘s breath was cool against Crocodile‘s wet temple and he licked over the naked skin he could reach. Smoker let him.  
Carefully slid the custom-made cage over Crocodile‘s erection and locked it in place behind his balls.  
The whines in his ear were the sweetest sound he had heard all day.  
Smoker gently cupped Crocodile‘s balls in one hand and squeezed them expertly. Crocodile twitched and moaned, balling his hand into a fist and struggling to keep his arms raised.  
The shivers running over his back made his thighs tremble and Smoker let go of the balls to drag his nails over the sensitive skin on the inside of Crocodile‘s legs.  
„How do you feel?“  
Smoker stood up from the floor and circled Crocodile once. The light made the golden anal plug Crocodile had buried inside his body shine like liquid.  
He had no idea when Crocodile had pushed it inside, but the skin around it was flushed red.  
Smoker sat down on the bed and his cock strained inside his pants, a wet patch where the head rubbed against the fabric.  
Crocodile‘s throat worked and his dry lips shook softly. „Restricted.“  
Smoker smiled and sat back, pulling his cock free from his pants. The air inside the room was pleasantly cool against it.  
He jacked it a few times, slowly, carefully and watched Crocodile‘s pupils swallow every ounce of colour in his eyes.  
The caged penis twitched and Crocodile moaned, a hint of pain evident in the sound. Just enough to make Smoker‘s hands sweaty and his heart beat faster.  
„Come closer. Bring your pillow.“ Smoker‘s voice was nearly as rough as Crocodile‘s now.  
The order was obeyed immediately and Crocodile set the pillow down again and kneeled in front of Smoker, arms lifted again, just so high that it made his muscles bulge after some time.  
„Watch.“  
Crocodile‘s eyes flew to the erection before his face and he licked his lips. Followed Smoker‘s hands up and down the shaft with his eyes.  
Hungry little noises escaped his throat and Smoker dragged his free thumb over the half-open mouth.  
„Are you okay, Crocodile?“ Smoker slowed his pace and gently rubbed Crocodile‘s side with his foot.  
„Yes.“ It was more a moan than a word, but Smoker let it count. „May...“ The request died in Crocodile‘s throat, as Smoker dragged his foot over the sweaty chest before him.  
„May you what? Full sentences.“  
Crocodile swallowed and tried to catch his breath. Smoker stopped jacking himself and scooted to the edge of the mattress. Rubbed his palms over Crocodile‘s broad chest and teased his nipples until they shone red in the light of the lamp.  
Crocodile‘s mouth was working around the request he wanted to make. Every muscle in his body seemed to be shaking and Smoker felt his racing heart against his palm.  
He smiled and stroked Crocodile‘s neck softly.

„You‘re doing very well. What do you need?“  
The heart against his palm skipped a beat and Crocodile trembled visibly.  
„May I request to be filled with your cock, Smoker-kun?“  
„You may.“ Smoker smiled and scratched the sensitive patch of skin behind Crocodile‘s ear. Tugged on the earring.  
„Go on. Request.“  
„Thank you.“ Another pause wherein Crocodile tried to collect himself. It was sexy.  
„Smoker-kun, please fill me with your cock and let me come.“  
It sent a jolt, sharp like lightning, through Smoker and he groaned, eyes closing for a second.  
It felt so amazing, when Crocodile acknowledged Smoker‘s power and asked for it. Panting he opened his eyes again and licked his lips.  
Crocodile mimicked the gesture.  
„But do you deserve it, that‘s the question, Crocodile. Do you deserve to be filled?“  
For a moment Smoker thought himself to be excruciatingly cruel. But Crocodile‘s posture straightened and his face evened out.  
There was the exact second Smoker could pinpoint the stress slip from Crocodile‘s shoulders. The exact second where his mind stopped churning and pleasure was all he thought.  
The exact second Crocodile loved more than the actual orgasm.  
„Please.“  
A shiver ran over Crocodile‘s body, from his legs up to his shoulders and Smoker hummed in appreciation.  
„Come up on the bed.“  
And there was still pride in Crocodile‘s movements and he actually sat down on the edge of the bed, as if this were the most normal occurence in his life.  
Smoker chuckled and kicked his pants off. Pointed at the pillow and Crocodile exhaled shakily.  
„Back or chest?“  
„Lie down on your back.“  
There was a hint of relief in Crocodile‘s face and the well-known black ink of hatred lapped against Smoker‘s mind. Anger for everyone that had made Crocodile lose trust in the hands he should trust most of all.  
No sub should ever fear a dom.  
Crocodile‘s massive body seemingly filled the whole bed and it just reminded Smoker of the sheer magnitude of their bed at home.  
„Spread your legs and lift your knees to your chest, Crocodile.“ Smoker rested his hand at the side of Crocodile‘s left thigh and helped him hold it in place. Let go for a moment to grab the lube he had put on the nightstand before.

Crocodile closed his eyes and breathed relief when Smoker-kun held his left thigh again. It was hard to hold it with no hand to actually grab the flesh.  
But sex with a prosthesis was worse.  
„With how many should I start, Crocodile?“  
There was the tell-tale sound of lube being spread over fingers and Crocodile cursed the cage keeping his cock from so much as twitching satisfactory.  
Smoker-kun gently tapped the base of the plug and Crocodile barely kept the yelp inside. His eyes flew open.  
„How many?“  
Crocodile swallowed heavily.  
„T-two. Please.“  
„Two?“ Smoker-kun made a sound Crocodile couldn‘t place. But he trusted Smoker to do as he had asked. Two meant two.  
„Relax.“ A warm hand, sticky with lube rubbed over his taut stomach and Crocodile exhaled, chest shaking.  
His eyes closed again and Smoker-kun‘s fingers traced his stretched hole around the base of the plug.  
Carefully took hold of it.  
„Slow or fast?“  
„Fast.“ That was a thing that didn‘t need an ounce of thought.  
Crocodile didn‘t need to see Smoker-kun to know that he nodded tersely and that the muscles and sinews in his neck strained.  
Everything tuned down to the sound of their breathing and the points where Smoker-kun‘s skin touched his.  
Seconds stretched thin like hours and with a sudden flurry of movement Crocodile felt empty.  
It felt like falling through layers and layers of cotton, Smoker-kun‘s hand on his thigh and a surprised gasp floating above it all.  
Crocodile wasn‘t sure who had gasped and frankly, it didn‘t matter.  
His hole fluttered close around nothing but air and Crocodile nearly choked on his next breath.  
Smoker-kun said something, but the thunder in his ears was too loud.  
And then two scorching hot fingers, slick and heavy, speared him open again and Crocodile felt his body lift off the sheets.  
His toes curled and he saw stars spread out behind his closed lids. Opened them and looked at Smoker-kun.  
Who was looking back very intently.  
A shaky smile graced Crocodile‘s face and he tried to ground his hips against the fingers spreading him.  
Smoker-kun‘s hand kept him still.  
Crocodile lost himself in the endless sensation of fingers rubbing the tender skin inside his body and the abused rim of his hole.  
There was no way of telling just how much time passed and how many times he groaned Smoker-kun‘s name mindlessly, as adept fingers traced his prostate.

„I‘m adding a third one.“  
„Please, yes.“ Crocodile groaned and spread his legs a bit farther, presenting, all thoughts of dignity left behind.  
Smoker swallowed and licked his lips. It was a miracle he hadn‘t just spilled his seed until now.  
Crocodile was incredibly risqué tonight. Every sound, every tiny movement made Smoker just want to bend over him and take him apart, swift and brutal.  
But that was for another night, with more ressources than a cage and a plug.  
So he just curled another finger inside Crocodile‘s body and bid his time.  
Pondered the idea of making Crocodile take his entire fist and debated against it at the same time.  
There was no way Crocodile would still think his cock satisfying enough, if Smoker would make him take his fist.  
That would also have to wait for another night.  
„How do you feel now, Crocodile?“ Smoker knew that his voice was strained and breathy.  
Crocodile shifted against the three fingers inside his body and looked at Smoker through his eyelashes. Wet strands of hair were sticking to his forehead, curling in the humidity of the small room.  
„Alive, Smoker-kun.“  
Smoker‘s heart skipped a beat and he gently rubbed Crocodile‘s prostate with all three fingers. It made Crocodile thrust his throat out and keen.  
The cock in its cage twitched miserably and Crocodile moaned quietly. His balls looked stretched and full.  
No way Smoker could draw this out any longer. No way in hell.  
He gently pulled his fingers from Crocodile‘s body, stretching the hole on his way out as far as possible and swallowed the almost-shout that erupted in with a kiss.  
Delved his tongue inside Crocodile‘s eager mouth and dragged is teeth over the bottom lip.  
Crocodile moaned, legs shaking left and right of Smoker. Who ran his hands up and down the sides of them to calm Crocodile down.  
„Are you alright?“  
„Yes.“ Crocodile breathed into Smoker‘s mouth and spread his legs just a notch farther. „Please fill me, I‘m ready.“  
The sentence seemed unnaturally loud in the stuffy room and Smoker felt his heart pound against his throat.  
He leaned back and slicked his pulsing erection with lube. Grit his teeth at the stimulation and forced air into his lungs.  
„Wrap your legs around me.“ Smoker hurried the sentence so much, it nearly became inscrutable.  
But Crocodile‘s strong legs carefully folded around Smoker, who took the now free right hand in his.  
Grabbed his own cock and aligned himself with Crocodile.  
„I‘m going to do this slow. Hold still, until I tell you to move. Understood?“  
„Yes, Smoker-kun.“ Crocodile‘s eyes were dark with pleasure and his lips shone like rubies, abused from harsh kisses.  
„I love you.“ It slipped out of Smoker at the same time as he gently forced the tip of his erection into Crocodile‘s hot body.

Crocodile groaned, unsure if it was because of the heat forcing him open, or if it was because of Smoker-kun‘s innocent declaration of love in all this filth.  
It didn‘t matter anymore in the next second.  
Because Smoker-kun‘s cock, incredibly perfect in every way, opened him up as slowly as was humanly possible.  
It felt as if every millimetre of it just rubbed along as much nerves as it could, reducing Crocodile to a panting, moaning mess.  
And Smoker-kun above him at his eyes screwed shut, forehead scrunched in concentration and fingers digging into Crocodile‘s hand.  
Time stopped being real and became a distant concept that didn‘t reach them anymore in the haze of pleasure they had wrapped themselves in.  
Crocodile felt Smoker-kun brush past his prostate and wanted to say something, anything. Nothing more but a broken moan came forth.  
His cock felt weirdly distanced from his body, but every abandoned twitch and shiver came back tenfold.  
Smoker-kun stopped moving after maybe a heartbeat, or so much longer, and a breath left them both at the same time.  
Smoker-kun opened his eyes and stared down at Crocodile. Who moaned and licked his dry lips.  
Everything felt stretched taut, like a wire, ready to snap. It was complete bliss.  
„Smoker-kun.“ Hardly more than a gasp.  
But it resulted in a deep, bone-shaking thrust, that made the bed rock against the wall. This time a shout escaped Crocodile‘s throat and Smoker-kun licked it from his lips, a grin stuck to his face.  
Ecstasy wound its way through Crocodile‘s veins and he started to move along with the thrusts, meeting Smoker-kun and making them both stutter in their rhythm on every second thrust.  
„P-please“, he choked out, throat tight with arousal and so many other things mixed inside his body. „Please, let me-“  
The words died in his chest again and Smoker-kun just thrust against his prostate a second time. And a third.  
Crocodile felt like howling, but just a soft gasp fell from his lips when he opened them again. He could feel his orgasm simmer at the base of his spine, curling, stretching. Fighting.  
„Let me come.“

Smoker groaned and dropped his forehead to Crocodile‘s sweat slick shoulder. Thrust into him and laughed faintly.  
„Don‘t be a brat.“  
He felt Crocodile whine more than he heard it and then a choked, gasped „Please let me come“ hit his ears like a tidal wave.  
Smoker felt his balls pull tight and he reached between himself and Crocodile. Fumbled for the clasp of the cock-cage and finally managed to open it, black spots dancing in his vision.  
He leaned back and carefully pulled the warmed metal from Crocodile‘s twitching erection. The sight brought him ever that closer to the edge.  
The broken sob painting the air between them crimson didn‘t help at all.  
„Try to hold back, we‘re doing this together.“  
Smoker was faintly amazed by his ability to still talk so clearly and loosely wrapped a hand around Crocodile‘s cock.  
Drew his hips back and held only the tip of his cock inside the splendid heat before him. Crocodile‘s lust-blown eyes were fixed on Smoker‘s face and he couldn‘t tear his gaze from them.  
A question rose and died in Smoker‘s eyes and Crocodile nodded ever so faintly.  
A heartbeat passed.  
And then Smoker snapped his hips forward and at the same time pulled on Crocodile‘s cock, twisting his wrist in just the right way.  
Crocodile‘s cock pulsed and hot semen spilled over Smoker‘s fist, splattered on his and Crocodile‘s heaving chest.  
Neither of them had consciously heard the scream coming from it, just as Crocodile clenched around the cock thrusting inside him, making Smoker come with a muffled shout.  
He collapsed atop of Crocodile and the legs around his waist slowly slipped off.  
Crocodile stretched them with a groan and Smoker turned slightly, making his limp cock slick out of Crocodile‘s body.  
A soft moan was the only reaction it drew out of him and Smoker willed himself to get up and get them both cleaned up.

But before he really stood up he brushed Crocodile‘s wet hair out of his forehead and kissed his half-open mouth.  
„You did so well. I‘m so proud of you.“  
Crocodile smiled and his cheeks flushed. „Thank you.“  
„How do you feel?“  
„Splendid. Illustrious. Transcendent. Want me to go on?“ He opened his eyes a crack and Smoker laughed. Kissed Crocodile again and was met with a bit of reciprocation this time.  
„I‘ll be right back. Just‘ll fetch us a washcloth and get us clean.“  
Crocodile hummed and stretched languidly against the sweaty sheets. He looked dazzling.  
Spent, exhausted and endlessly pleased.  
Smoker kissed the side of his neck, sucked a mark into the tender skin there and stood, swaying softly on his feet.  
He smiled, drunk with the afterglow of an amazing orgasm, and opened the door of the room.  
Walked over to the bathroom and slipped inside. Got a washcloth from the same drawer as ever and wet it with warm water. Cleaned himself up and got a new one for Crocodile.  
He picked the softest one he could find and chose almost boiling water. Wrung the washcloth as dry as possible, without reducing the effect of using it to zero and stepped into the hallway again.

And wanted to hide in the bathroom immediately.  
„Hi, Mum.“ Smoker laughed uneasily and covered his groin with the washcloth.  
„Are you two alright? I heard some awful screaming....“  
Quit hiding. Smoker wanted to shoot himself. That would be easier than see the embarrassing range of emotions fly over his mother‘s face.  
They worded themselves in a soft „Oh.“  
Smoker cleared his throat and made an unsure step towards his room. Their room. Whatever.  
„Erm. Sleep well?“  
„You too. Sorry, that we woke you up.“  
„Oh, it‘s fine.“ She smiled sweetly and closed the door. Smoker could hear her naked feet on the carped inside the bedroom.  
He cursed silently and slipped back into the stuffy, humid room. Crocodile looked at him with warm eyes, a soft smile on his face.

„Hey, Sexy.“  
„Hi, Gorgeous.“  
Smoker-kun picked the water bottle up from the table and pressed another kiss to Crocodile‘s face. He hummed warmly and let himself be cleaned from sweat, lube and semen.  
It is always one of his favourite moments in life when Smoker drags the washcloth with just the right amount of pressure over the delve between his pectorals.  
This time also.  
Smoker-kun tossed the washcloth to the floor and gently urged Crocodile to sit up with soft touches and strong arms holding him up.  
„Here, drink something.“  
Crocodile took the bottle with a heavy hand and set it against his lips. Sighed when the cool liquid wet his parched mouth.  
Between them they finished the bottle quickly and Smoker-kun also tossed it to the floor. Turned the light off and sighed warmly.  
Crocodile pressed a sloppy kiss to Smoker-kun‘s collarbone.  
He was bone tired.  
„Love you.“  
„Love you, too.“ Smoker-kun returned the kiss and Crocodile hummed.  
Had no idea how he got back against the pillow, but alas. He wasn‘t complaining.  
Not with Smoker-kun wrapped around him.  
Not with his body so heavy and sated.  
The blanket somehow twisted itself around them and then sleep opened the door to Crocodile‘s mind and took him for a ride.

Smoker fell asleep seconds after Crocodile and thanked whatever force in the universe that had shoved them together.  
Crocodile was the biggest wealth in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> this may become a series I update unregularly with drabbles and short fics.


End file.
